Randy x Theresa
by yolomoder321
Summary: This is a story about Randy x Theresa I made this story (I am yolomode211 I just made this new account ) this story includes a drama and some comedy so I hope you like it
1. Beginning

Umm so I couldn't log into fanfiction so I'm sorry I have been off I hope you find this

It was just another day for Randy and Howard. They were have some nice victory nacos after Randy beat a couple of games at game hole.

"Why did you eat all the nacos!" said Randy

" Well they were full when I got them and now they are gone I don't know how." said Howard with a devious look.

"Anyways let's head to my place to play some grave puncher." said Randy

" Let us." said Howard

As they were leaving the game hole something caught Randy attention so much that Randy looked and looked in shock for who was there. It was Randy crush theresa, as she walk passed Randy she also noticed him so she talked to him.

"Hi Randy." said Theresa with a smile on her face.

Randy is now blushing.

"Oh hi Theresa." Randy replied still blushing.

"So where are you heading." asked Theresa.

"I'm head home with Howard." answers Randy.

At that moment Theresa looked over Randy and looked and noticed Howard.

"Oh hi Howard I didn't see you." said Theresa

"Any how why are you here Theresa." asked Randy

"I'm here with my little cousin he came in earlier so I'm going to find him." answered Theresa

"Cool so we are going to head out see you at school tomorrow." said Randy while Howard was getting impatient

"Okay Randy bye." replied Theresa as she walked off and before she turned to the next corner she gave Randy a quick smile.

As they left the place Randy was still blushing even after it been a minute.

"Randy why don't you ask her out." said Howard

When Randy heard that he gave a angry look to Howard

"I'm going to but I'm going to wait for the right time!" replied Randy angrily

"He I'm just saying that you just are afraid." said Howard while drinking a soda

"What am I afraid of also where did you get that soda?" Asked Randy in confused.

"The soda came with the nachos and you're afraid of being rejected by hout

Said Howard with a smug look on his face.

Randy was going to object, but firstly he was almost home and he was right he was afraid of being rejected by her and making a fool of himself. So they played grave puncher for some time then Howard left so Randy got ready for bed and turned off the lights and then got onto his bed. As he laid on his bed he thought of Theresa wondering when will he build the nerve to ask her out

To be continued on the next chapter I hope ...


	2. New lover

Randy woke up he looked over at his clock then he gets up and put on his cloths and hood and waves bye to his parents and leaves. The thing that Howard said still has a hold of him, but he just shrugged it off for now.

As he entered the school he scanned around for any sign of Howard, but he didn't see him

"I guess he's late again." said Randy to himself

As he said that he heard someone behind him as he turned he was suddenly right in front of Theresa face their lips only an inch away from each other. As they gazed at each other eyes Randy finally realized how close they were so he quickly stepped back.

"Sorry." said Randy nervously and blushing

"It's fine." As she covered her face which was bright red.

"So anyways why did you come up to me?" asked Randy still feeling weird.

"Oh I just came here to say good morning to you." answered Theresa

"Umm good morning I guess." said Randy with a nervous laugh

"I guess so." she said also with a laugh

"Well see you later Randy." as she walked off

At that moment Randy notice that Howard was at the entrance looking at the hold thing that just happen. Randy only waved at him, but Howard still had a disappointed look on his face as he approached Randy.

"That was the right moment why didn't you take that chance!" Howard said angrily

"That wasn't the right moment." yelling at Howard

"Randy when will it happen." asked Howard with his arms folded

"I don't know it will happen when it comes." Randy replied

So they dropped the subject for now as they headed for science class while still blushing. All during class he kept replaying when Theresa and him were that close every second of the class. All of a sudden the bell rang and Howard and Randy left class.

"Randy you were zoned out the whole time." said Howard.

"I just have things on my mind." Randy said with a nervous face.

"You were thinking about what happen with you and Theresa."

"Yeah I guess so."

As they walked down the hallway Howard needed to use the bathroom so Randy waited for him outside the door. At that moment Heidi ( Howard's sister ) came by

"Heidi can I ask you a question." asked Randy

"Yeah what." replied Heidi

"Do you know anyone who likes me"

Heidi blushed because she thought he thought he meant her.

"Maybe." Answered Heidi as she giggled

At that moment Howard came out of the bathroom

"Let's go." said Howard

"Okay."

As they left Heidi said something to herself.

"I like you" Heidi murmured

To be continued...


	3. A risk

After leaving the restroom Randy and Howard went to their next class which is cooking and one they entered the class Howard pulled out two chef's hats out of his bag and shoved one on to Randy head and then his own head.

"We look so bruce with these hats on" said Howard happily.

Randy didn't reply he is still zoning out thinking about Theresa and their moment and Howard noticed.

"Are you seriously still thinking about that thing that happen between you guys" Howard said angrily.

"Sorry, I can't get it out of my head." replied Randy.

"Well get it out of your head because today we are making a cake Mmm." said Howard drooling.

The class went on, but Randy still couldn't get over what happen maybe he thought of talking to Theresa and hanging out with her. At that moment a monster blew through the door and one of the pieces of the wall hit a trampling and then went back outside and crushed the principal mechanical monster looked like a frog and it had a horrible stench. Randy knew he had to stop thinking about what happen and ninja up. So he ran to the men bathroom and put on his mask and then he knew he had to be focused.

"Smoke bomb." Randy said as he emerged from the smoke.

The robot was still terrorizing the school then he saw the frog heading right for Theresa and she didn't notice because she had headphones on! So Randy rushed to push her out of her way but the robot behind kicked him back. Oddly the robot didn't want to fight him the frog instead took her in his mouth.

LET ME GO!" Theresa screamed as she kept trying to pry free from the robot.

Once the frog dragged her outside it jumped away.

" Noo." Yelled Randy as he tried to catch it, but it was too far and with that she was out of vision and Randy fell to his knees.

All of a sudden a hologram displayed in front of Randy.

"Hello ninja." Said a man obviously Mcfist with a mask on.

"Where did you take her." Randy said furiously.

"I took her to here" as he held up a holographic map.

"And if you ever want to see her you'll come."

"Why woul -."

Before Randy could finish his sentence the hologram turned off and Randy was on the verge of crying for he couldn't protect her.

"Why, why her." Randy said as he started to cry.

"If I go I know it is a trap,but Theresa." Once he said that the image of Theresa being lonely passed his mind. He couldn't leave her to Mcfist he must go no matter the consultant.

"Don't worry Theresa I will save you." Randy said as he clenched his fist in anger.

To be continued

Wow huh okay I feel like things are going fast don't you idk tell me if you want me to slow down also I wrote this at school so yeah I would have taken more time, but school so yeah

Also I was reading the first chapter and realized that Howard said "the soda came with the soda" I meant soda came with the nacos so sorry I should really pay more focus when I revise


	4. The struggle

As Randy got up he was about to run off to Theresa the nomacon interrupted.

"Really now nomacon!" Randy said angrily.

Randy took out the nomacon from inside his suit oddly you can fit a lot of thing in it. He open it and his mind got shlobed in. He fell in front of a temple type place.

"What is this?" Asked Randy

Suddenly a sign appeared in front of the door saying "come in". So Randy entered the temple and he was greeted by the first ninja.

"So we meet again Randy."

"Why am I here first ninja I have to save Theresa!"

"I just need you to listen for a second okay."

"Okay what!"

"Are you sure that you want to go into a trap like that to save her."

"Of course I lo-."

"Hmm I see okay then then here."

The first ninja held out his hand and then gave Randy a necklace which he put on and there was a crystal shaped diamond hanging from it.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"This will help you on this journey and others to come you'll see."

After saying that he slowly disappeared and Randy was shlobed out of the nomacon. He awoke finding Howard eating a sandwich by him.

"So what happen and where did you get that necklace?" Asked Howard

Randy looked down realizing that he still had the necklace on.

"I saw the first ninja and he gave this to me." said Randy as he showed Howard the crystal shaped diamond.

"Can we sell it?" Asked Howard with a greed smile on his face

"No, I will need this later on that is that the first ninja said!"

Then he realized he still needed to save Theresa and without a word Randy flew off as Howard yelled at him for leaving without a word. Randy knew that it was a trap, but he loved her too much to leave her with Mcfist. He kept running he past a whole forest and then once he passed that was was there. The location was a farm surrounded by miles of forest.

"Is this where he told me to go?" Said Randy to himself

The farm seemed to ready to fall

"Hello?" said Randy as he approached the farm

Once he entered the farm he looked around and he saw something glimmering. Randy approached it with caution. When the item was in sight it was Theresa stick and Randy knew she wouldn't leave it laying around. Randy bend down to grab it when all of a sudden walls emerged from the floor and blocking Randy in a mental box.

"Let me out!" Randy said as he punched the walls

Then smoke came from the walls

"What is thi-." Randy said as he fainted by the sleep gas

Randy awoke finding himself chained to a wall as Mcfist approached him

"Hello ninja."Mcfist said with a evil smile.

Randy tried to break free by using tengu mode(fire mode) to melt the chains, but he was too tired

"So you came ninja I didn't know I was going to work I guess you just needed the right bait." Mcfist said as he pointed where across Randy there was Theresa in a cage crying. Randy wanted to pound Mcfist for making her cry, but he was too tired.

"Ninja help me." Theresa said weakly

"Let her GO."

"Not until you tell me where is the key to unlock the sorcerer from being trap"

Randy knew he couldn't tell him, but he wanted to save Theresa he thought in his mind what to do and he looked down remembering he still had the necklace on and wondering how this necklace could help him, so he stood in silence

"So not going to talk okay then I will make you talk." said Mcfist as he went to get a hammer with was mortified to also have electronically current to shock. He returned with the hammer and once he was close he swung and hit Randy in the stomach

"AAAAAAAAHHHH." Randy screamed in pain

"NO ninja" cried Theresa

"Now will you talk"

Randy still wouldn't talk and that made Mcfist anger as he swung and kept swinging braking a couple of ribs.

"I say you are determine, but I wonder what if I hit the girl." said Mcfist as he turned to Theresa.

"NOOO." Randy said as he tried to escape his chaines,but he couldn't

Randy was about to cry until his the necklace that Randy glowed a little for a second and then his chains broke. Once he was free Randy would fight Mcfist, but in his state he can't so he pulled out his sword and ran past Mcfist and slice Theresa cage open.

"Come on." Randy said in pain as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Theresa said as she took his hand.

Randy told Theresa to get on his back as he searched a way out, so as he was scanning the room in a hurry he saw a window. As Theresa is on his back he jumped out of the window and landed on his feet almost falling because he almost forgot about his wounds.

"Hold on." Randy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once she had a good grip on his Randy started to run ignoring his injuries and he ran deep into the forest and when he was out of Mcfist sight he stopped.

"You can get off me for now we're safe for now." Randy said as Theresa let go of him.

"Thank y-." Before she can finish her sentence Randy was on the verge of fainting

As Randy was falling from exhaustion and his wounds he saw Theresa going to catch him, but that is when he finally blacked out

To be continued

So I don't feel very strongly about this one, but I should you like it also due to some events I will not be able to post any new chapters past 8:00 pm don't ask why I just warning you as well I know I'm in school doing chapters and that's bad, but u do it on my free time so yeah and remember if you want to see and fanfiction that is not on fanfiction I would be happy to do it.


	5. Conection

Randy awoke finding himself lying down he tried to get up, but he was in pain every time he moved and it seemed to still be in the forest. He scanned his surroundings to see where Theresa was and he found her in a tree reaching for some fruit. Then he checked if he still had his suit on and he did I guess Theresa respected him to keep is secret identity a secret.

"I almost got it." Theresa said as she reached for the fruit.

"Got it." She said as she began to climb down the tree.

Once she got to the ground she placed the fruit in a pile of other fruits that means she been collecting them for awhile.

"Hello." Said Randy as he put his back to a nearby tree.

"On your awake ninja." said Theresa as she bend down on to her knees to talk to him face to face.

"Are you okay." Asked Randy worried.

"I'm okay, but thank you and I'm sorry." said Theresa who was on the verge of crying.

"Why are you sorry for?"

"I got caught and you got badly hurt." she said weakly as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm okay don't worry." Randy knew that was a lie.

"You're not okay!" she was now crying as drops of tears fall to the ground

"It's all my fault you're like this!" Theresa said angrily.

Randy didn't know how to comfort except for one way. As she was crying he grabbed her into a soft embrace.

"I'm fine because I'm still alive aren't I." Whispered Randy in Theresa ear.

Randy felt her heart beat slow down and he released her from the embrace.

"Thank you." said Theresa with a smile.

"You're welcome, but we need to start head back home."

"Okay."

With that Randy grabbed a nearby stick which was long and used it as a cane.

"On wait." as Randy pulled out Theresa's band stick.

"Here." Randy said as he held out the stick.

"Thank you again." She said as she grabbed the stick from him.

As they walked the sun sets and then it hit midnight, but as they were walking in the forest there was some lights in the distance and they realized it was a search party looking for Theresa.

"We're saved." Theresa cheered

"No you're saved I can't be found, but don't worry I will be fine I still have enough strength to fight off animals here."

"Are you sure" Theresa said worried.

"I'm sure"

"Okay then bye." said Theresa as she walked to the lights waving bye to Randy.

Once Theresa was with the search party he left and head home.

"Ow ow ow." said Randy as he took off his suit.

He got home and his parent were not their because they left a message and they said they will be working late. So Randy carefully changed into his pajamas and when he tried to take off the necklace he couldn't it like gravity was pulling down on the necklace to keep it on his neck so he stopped trying take it off and went to bed. He thought about what he would say to his mom about his injuries, but for now Randy slept.

To be continued

Sorry for the short chapter but I try because a lot of things happen today so I couldn't think right also don't forget to review.


	6. The date plan

Randy awoke like any other day, but he expected his ribs to be in pain and they didn't hurt like he had been healed.

"Why aren't in pain." said Randy as he poked his stomach.

At the moment he didn't want to know because he was a little late so Randy jumped out of bed and ran to get ready and then rushed to school in a hurry. Once he got to the entrance he looked around and found Theresa talking to Heidi so he walked to her.

"Hey Theresa." said Randy

"Oh Hi Randy." said Theresa with a smile.

"You kind of scared me when you got captured." Randy said blushing a little.

"Sorry Randy." She said blushing as well.

After what happen Randy started to think that if he waited for the right moment all his life then she might fall in love with another so he decided to not wait for the right moment and just say it.

"Umm Theresa would you like to hang out after school?" Randy said nervously.

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"Umm okay." Theresa said now bright red.

After that Randy left the girls to greet Howard at the entrance.

"So you like Randy." asked Heidi

"More like i'm in love him."

If you forgot Heidi is also in love with Randy, but Theresa is her best friend though Heidi never told her who she loved.

"I'm happy for you." said Heidi holding back her jealously

"Thank you." She said happily

Now back with Randy and Howard.

"Hey Howard guess what I just did."

"Does it involve me?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"Okay then I won't tell you how I got a date."

"Wait what!"

"Yep I got a date."

"With who?"

"Who do you think."

"No way that is Bruce finally you got enough courage to ask her."

"Yep now I need to think about where do I take her."

"Wait you asked her without knowing where you going to take her!"

"Don't worry I got this."

After that they headed for class and during class Randy thought of where to go for his date.

"Should I take her to the game hole."

"Or the movies hmm na that is too cheesy."

"How about the park." said Howard getting sick of his yapping.

"Yeah thanks for that idea."

"Hold on since I gave you the idea next time we go to the game hole you will buy me nachos."

"I knew there was a chach."

So I was settle Randy was going to take Theresa on a date. Now he will wait to school to end.

Back to Heidi.

"Hmm so Theresa wants Randy, but I won't give up too easily." Heidi said with a evil smile.

To be continued

Hmm ok at that is the second one for to day so yeah also review on the story plz okay now I need some rest.


	7. The date

The last school bell rang as students rushed out of school, but Randy waited for Theresa outside the girl locker room because she told Randy to wait out there while she got dress.

"I'm done." said Theresa as she walked out of the locker room.

She was wearing some skinny jeans with a blouse with a American flag(also if you don't know how it looked like search American blouse on Google and look at images) and this is weird for Randy because he was always used to see her in a band uniform, but Randy thinks it makes her more cuter and she had a long strap purse on her side.

"So where are we heading." asked Theresa.

"We are going to have a lovely evening at the park."

"I love nature a lot how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Randy said smiling

After that they headed for the park for their date, but all of a sudden Randy realized that when he saved Theresa she saw him in ninja mode with the necklace and since he couldn't take it off he had to put his shirt over the necklace, but now the diamond is poking out so he has to be careful. After a awhile of walking and talking they arrived to the park .

"So you're telling me you and Howard first meet when you were 3 and taking a bath together!" giggled Theresa

"Yep it happen." Randy chuckled

Theresa laughed, so far the date has been great.

"Theresa do you want to keep walking or sit?" Randy said as he pointed at a bench

"Yeah sure." as she walked with Randy to the bench.

As they sat together they talked.

"So I'm wondering Randy have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Does my mom count?"

"No an actual girl."

"I guess not." said Randy blushing.

"No I haven't kissed a guy either."

They kept talking, so back to Heidi.

"So what do you want me to so?" Asked a kid

"Do you see that girl with the short purple hair?" Heidi said as she pointed to Theresa

"Yeah"

"I want you to hit her with this water balloon." she said as she handed the kid a water balloon filled to the max.

"Okay."

Now back to Randy and Theresa.

"Randy this is the best date I been on."

"It been your first date ever."

"So it still the best."

As they turned they are once back gazing at each other eyes, but this time they weren't scared as Randy leaned in for a kiss all of a splash.

"aaahh!" Theresa said soaking wet

"Who throw that!" screamed Randy angrily.

"It's fine I have still have my band outfit in my bag."

They headed for the bathrooms at the park.

"Randy can you wait out here."

"Sure."

Randy waited for 10 minutes he started to get worry then he thought what if Mcfist got her again once that image went in his head he rushed to the girls bathroom.

"Theres-." Randy stopped as he gazed what is in front of him.

Theresa was in only her bra and her panties.

"Get out." screamed Theresa as she tried to cover herself

"So sorry." Said Randy in a hurry as he left the bathroom

Randy face is bright red he put on his hood on to hide his shame for what he did. Once Theresa left the bathroom in her bad uniform they stood there what it felt a forever, but finally Randy broke the silence.

"Theresa I'm really sorry I just got worried that another robot got you."

"You were worried about me."

"Yes I just needed to know that you were safe."

"Randy you could have just called my name."

"Ya, but I needed to see it to believe it."

"It okay, but next time knock."

"Okay."

They left the bathrooms it was getting dark so Randy walked Theresa home and they talked some more until they arrived at Theresa's house.

"Thank you for the good time Randy I had fun."

"Thank you too, but we didn't get to finish something.

Before she can ask what Randy kissed Theresa. They both enjoyed the kiss, but all good things come to an end as they broke off from the kiss and Randy still remembering the taste of her lips.

"See you tomorrow Randy." Theresa said as she waved good bye to Randy.

"Bye."

After that Randy headed home too with a giant smile on his face.

"This was a good day." Randy said to himself.

To be continued

This chapter took me longer because I need a way to involve Heidi so yeah it worked out great so yeah also review it will help me and if you want to see a story that is not up on fanfiction yet then tell me through PM or in the reviews.


	8. 1st argument

It been a month since their first date and things have been great for Randy and Theresa as they had 3 more dates each time better, now they are in class together then another robot burst through the wall.

"Teacher a monster burst through the door." said Doug.

"Shut it Doug!" Howard yelled at Doug.

Once this happen Randy was about to go ninja, but Theresa held him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"But you said that every time a monster shows for the past month."

"But I-." Randy cut his sentence short because he couldn't tell her why.

As they stood there the monster kept destroying everything outside and destroyed the principle car, luckily Howard distracted Theresa.

"Hey Theresa I bet I can twirl a baton better than you." said Howard.

"No way you're on!" said Theresa as she headed for Howard giving time for Randy to escape.

Randy rushed to the bathroom and put on the mask and he was ready.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy said as he appeared in front of the robotic enemy.

Immediately the robot rushed to hit Randy, but Randy flipped over the robot and slashed it in half.

"Ninja, ninja, ninja." Cheered the crowd.

"Smoke bomb." said Randy as he left the area.

School was let out early since the monster attack, so Randy meet up with Theresa at the entrance.

"Hi Theresa."

Theresa didn't say anything.

"Theresa talk to me."

"I'll talk to you when you tell me where you went!"

"I went to the bathroom."

"No the monster destroyed the bathrooms."

"Did I say bathroom I meant-."

"Randy no more excuses tell me where you went!"

"I can't tell you I wish I could, but I just can't."

"What secret is so bad that you can't tell me I thought you trusted me!"

"I do I just that."

Randy was running out of ideas, but all of a sudden Theresa starts crying.

"Is it me, am I not good enough that you can't trust me." Theresa said as tear drops run across her cheeks.

"No I just I'm not ready to tell you about this side of me and don't ever think that you are not good enough because to me you are perfect just how you are." Randy said as he wiping her tears away.

"Ok ay I trust you, but sooner or later you will have to tell me and whatever it is I will understand because I love you and I will do anything for you."

As Theresa said that she kissed Randy, but this time they kissed more and more soon they were making out passionately kissing until Howard came.

"Hello?"

"Oh sorry Howard I almost forgot we were going to go to game hole later."

"It's fine, but remember we have a date tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll remember, later Theresa."

Randy and Howard headed for the game hole, but as they walked Howard wanted to say something.

"Randy I know that you love Theresa, but what about us we used to play all the time and now you're always busy."

"Hey you said that I should ask her out."

"But I didn't know it will be like this."

"Let's talk about this later okay we're here.

Randy and Howard stood in front of the game hole.

"Yeah, but now that I remember you owe me nachos for giving you the idea of going to the park."

"I wished you forgot about that let's just go in."

To be continued

This chapter was harder to make because I didn't know how to continue after the date so this is what I came up for now okay anyways why don't cha type a review and follow me also I am thinking of making a older version of this story continuing into when Randy and Theresa are older and they cuss and for adult eyes only so yes or no.


	9. The questions

The last school bell rang as students rushed out of school, but Randy waited for Theresa outside the girl locker room because she told Randy to wait out there while she got dress.

"I'm done." said Theresa as she walked out of the locker room.

She was wearing some skinny jeans with a blouse with a American flag(also if you don't know how it looked like search American blouse on Google and look at images) and this is weird for Randy because he was always used to see her in a band uniform, but Randy thinks it makes her more cuter and she had a long strap purse on her side.

"So where are we heading." asked Theresa.

"We are going to have a lovely evening at the park."

"I love nature a lot how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Randy said smiling

After that they headed for the park for their date, but all of a sudden Randy realized that when he saved Theresa she saw him in ninja mode with the necklace and since he couldn't take it off he had to put his shirt over the necklace, but now the diamond is poking out so he has to be careful. After a awhile of walking and talking they arrived to the park .

"So you're telling me you and Howard first meet when you were 3 and taking a bath together!" giggled Theresa

"Yep it happen." Randy chuckled

Theresa laughed, so far the date has been great.

"Theresa do you want to keep walking or sit?" Randy said as he pointed at a bench

"Yeah sure." as she walked with Randy to the bench.

As they sat together they talked.

"So I'm wondering Randy have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Does my mom count?"

"No an actual girl."

"I guess not." said Randy blushing.

"No I haven't kissed a guy either."

They kept talking, so back to Heidi.

"So what do you want me to so?" Asked a kid

"Do you see that girl with the short purple hair?" Heidi said as she pointed to Theresa

"Yeah"

"I want you to hit her with this water balloon." she said as she handed the kid a water balloon filled to the max.

"Okay."

Now back to Randy and Theresa.

"Randy this is the best date I been on."

"It been your first date ever."

"So it still the best."

As they turned they are once back gazing at each other eyes, but this time they weren't scared as Randy leaned in for a kiss all of a splash.

"aaahh!" Theresa said soaking wet

"Who throw that!" screamed Randy angrily.

"It's fine I have still have my band outfit in my bag."

They headed for the bathrooms at the park.

"Randy can you wait out here."

"Sure."

Randy waited for 10 minutes he started to get worry then he thought what if Mcfist got her again once that image went in his head he rushed to the girls bathroom.

"Theres-." Randy stopped as he gazed what is in front of him.

Theresa was in only her bra and her panties.

"Get out." screamed Theresa as she tried to cover herself

"So sorry." Said Randy in a hurry as he left the bathroom

Randy face is bright red he put on his hood on to hide his shame for what he did. Once Theresa left the bathroom in her bad uniform they stood there what it felt a forever, but finally Randy broke the silence.

"Theresa I'm really sorry I just got worried that another robot got you."

"You were worried about me."

"Yes I just needed to know that you were safe."

"Randy you could have just called my name."

"Ya, but I needed to see it to believe it."

"It okay, but next time knock."

"Okay."

They left the bathrooms it was getting dark so Randy walked Theresa home and they talked some more until they arrived at Theresa's house.

"Thank you for the good time Randy I had fun."

"Thank you too, but we didn't get to finish something.

Before she can ask what Randy kissed Theresa. They both enjoyed the kiss, but all good things come to an end as they broke off from the kiss and Randy still remembering the taste of her lips.

"See you tomorrow Randy." Theresa said as she waved good bye to Randy.

"Bye."

After that Randy headed home too with a giant smile on his face.

"This was a good day." Randy said to himself.

To be continued

This chapter took me longer because I need a way to involve Heidi so yeah it worked out great so yeah also review it will help me and if you want to see a story that is not up on fanfiction yet then tell me through PM or in the reviews.


	10. The findings

Randy hurried and got to the entrance of the school with 5 minutes to spare.

"Well I got here on time." Randy said as he gasped for air.

"Hey Randy why do you look so tired?" asked Theresa with a worry look.

"It's nothing I just ran."

"Well do you wants some water?" she said as she handed Randy a water bottle.

"Yeah thanks." Randy said as he grabbed the water and drank some.

"aaaahh that's good water." He said as he handed back her water.

"Randy I need to ask you about something."

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Umm are you the nin-."

Right then the bell rang.

"Well the bell rang can you ask me later on?"

"Sure." she said as Randy laid a kiss on her cheek and left for his classes.

Theresa left for her classes, but she was always thinking about how she will ask Randy if he is a ninja or not, but if he is then what would he do and what will happen then and if he tried to lie she needed proof of him being the ninja. Theresa was knocked back to earth when the bell rang.

"Okay students that is all for today have a nice weekend." The teacher said as swarms of students left the school. Theresa stayed back as she finished packing her stuff she heard a robot outside.

Then she heard footsteps then she saw Randy rushing to the boys restroom.

"Hey Ran-!" before she could finish her sentence Randy entered the restroom.

"Damn!" she said as suddenly a blur ran out of the bathroom and it ran out of the window.

"What was that?" she said as she headed for the boys restroom to see if Randy is still there.

"Randy?" Theresa said as she knocked on the door.

She didn't hear a response then she peeked in the restroom, but the only thing that was in there was Randy bag. She looked around if anyone was looking, but everyone was outside watching the robot, so she entered quickly and grabbed the bag and left the restroom.

"Now lets see what's in your bag Randy." she said as she opened the bag.

She found some pencils, notebooks, and some kind of red and black book.

"What is this?" She said as she picked up the book and looked at it.

She traced her hand over the symbol in the center of the book.

"Wait this is the ninja book."

Then Theresa heard a loud bang meaning that the ninja destroyed the robot, so she hurried and put the book back into the bag, grabbed it, and put it back into the boys restroom. Once she did the blur returned to the restroom and out came Randy acting natural.

"Hey Theresa how long were you there?" Said Randy with worry look.

"I just came back to get my things." Theresa had to lie about going through his stuff he might not trust her no more.

"Oh okay."

"Randy I still need to ask you something."

"Oh yeah what do you want to know."

"Are you the nin-." again she couldn't finish because Heidi interrupted.

"Hey Randy I need your comments on the robot fight that just happen."

"Umm okay Theresa can you ask me later?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah go, but hurry I really want to ask you this."

"Bye."

"Bye." said Theresa with a smile

Before Randy left Theresa gave him a kiss goodbye and Heidi hiding her jealously and anger from them. When Randy and Heidi left Theresa was left with herself.

"Randy why won't you tell me that you're the ninja?"

Here chapter 10 we made it to the double digits finally anyways I try to make this a chapter following Theresa so I hope I did a good job and write a review why don't you and give me ideas.


	11. The wrong idea

Randy entered a room with a table in the middle with a mic and a camera.

"Okay Randy you can sit here." Heidi said as she pointed to a chair on the other side of the table.

"Okay." he said as he pulled out the chair and sat down.

Heidi grabbed another chair and placed it next to Randy and sat there.

"Is it okay for me to sit next to you?"

"It's okay."

"Okay here we go." she said as she hit record and as she started to ask some questions.

Back to Theresa.

"Hmm." She said as she looking at the clouds waiting for Randy at the entrance.

"It been an hour since he went with Heidi I could just check on them. she said as she headed for the room where Heidi interview people.

Back to Randy and Heidi.

"So is that all?" asked Randy

"Yep that's all I needed."

Randy was about to get up from his seat when all of a sudden Heidi pushed him back into his seat.

"Umm Randy."

"Yeah Heidi?"

All of a sudden Heidi fell onto Randy and then after tumbling onto the ground Randy found himself above Heidi who is laying on the ground. They looked at each other then Randy looked up to find Theresa looking, crying, and then ran off.

"WAIT THERESA!" Randy screamed as he got.

Randy ran off to get her while Heidi stayed in the room smiling.

"I guess that worked out better than I thought." Heidi said with a evil smile.

Randy ran off trying to find her she wasn't at the school and he checked at her home, but her parents said that she hasn't come home. Randy was getting more worried by the second and it's getting late.

"Where are you Theresa."

Then he looked over to the forest where he and Theresa were stuck and saw a light.

"There she is." Randy said as he ran into the forest.

Randy wandered the forest looking for her it has already gone dark.

"THERESA!" Randy yelled

Then Randy heard sobbing from behind a tree so he headed there and found Theresa crying.

"Theresa." he said as he tried to hug her

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" she said as she punched his chest.

"I thought you loved me, but I'm just another girl you can cheat on and with my friend!"

"It's not what it looked like."

"Then what was that!"

"Heidi fell off of her chair and the next thing I knew I was on top of her."

"Why should I believe you when you been lying to me all the time!"

"When have I lied to you."

"You been lying about where you go when a monster appears!"

"What do you mean?"

"When the last attack happen I saw you go to the restroom and then when I called your name from outside the bathroom there was no answer. So I looked inside and the only thing that was there was your bag so I took it and saw the ninja book that belongs to the ninja."

"That doesn't mean anything I found it."

"So explain this." Theresa said as she pulled down on his shirt collar exposing the necklace.

"The ninja had this on when he saved me and now you have it and I'm sure that the ninja will never give anything like that be lost."

Randy was trapped in a corner when all a sudden Theresa started to cry more.

"Oh my gosh so when the ninja got hurt with the hammer you got hurt!" she started to break down.

"It's okay I'm okay now." he said as he tried to hug her again.

"No it's not okay I hate you right now, but I still love you I'm so torn."

Randy embraced her as she continued crying on his shoulder.

"I know this is tough I wanted to tell you so badly, but if I did I was afraid that you would have been captured again and I wouldn't be able to save you." Randy said as he started to cry too.

They stayed like that for awhile till Randy phone went off meaning that it hit midnight.

"We should be heading home."

"Okay."

They headed back first to Theresa home and when they got there they stood there.

"So Theresa what happens now and do you still love me?"

"I don't know what will happen now, but I think we need some time apart."

"Okay, but I just want you to know that I will always love you.

She didn't say anything she just entered her home and closing the door behind her. Randy started to go home and when he got there he was greeted by his parents, but he went straight to his room and got changed and laid on his bed.

"What have I done to deserve this." Randy said as he fell to sleep.

To be continued

Drama okay write a review and I hope you like this chapter and the dramatic things that happen p, but again review it I can help me.


	12. The attempt

Randy woke on a Saturday morning.

"Ow cramp!" Randy said as he held his leg.

Randy should feel relieved that he didn't need to hide being the ninja from Theresa, but he feels so bad that even I the author can't think of a word that describes how he feels.

"Why did this happen to me?" Randy said as looked at his ceiling while lying on his bed.

All of a sudden someone rang the doorbell.

"That might be Theresa." He said to himself as he hurried to the door.

He open the door, but he felt disappointed to find who it was.

"Yo Randy why do you look so down?" said Howard looking at Randy worried.

"Oh it's nothing you need to worry about."

"No I haven't seen you like this ever so something happen."

"It just that Theresa and I had a fight."

"Well it must have been a huge fight."

"Yeah well I don't know what to do right now."

"Well do you want to go to the game hole to see if that can cheer you up?"

"Sure let me go changed."

Randy ran upstairs to get changed and as he looked over his window he saw Theresa at the park a bench. Looking over he felt a lot of sadness and his heart breaks to see her alone.

"When will this end?" Randy asked himself.

Randy finish changing and headed to the game hole with Howard, but as they walked they talked.

"So Randy anything new?"

"Well I got grave puncher remix."

"Randy I know that you saw Theresa at the park."

"How did you know?"

"When I was coming to your house I saw Theresa at the park and she look lonely."

"I saw, but I don't know how to deal with this."

"Randy as a friend I think you should talk with her."

"Yeah well I think that what you should do."

"Or you can go to Heidi and ask her if she can go to Theresa to ask her to forgive you."

"I don't think that will help."

"Why?"

"Heidi the reason we got into a fight."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, but I think I will talk to her."

"That the spirit Randy."

"But I hope she listen to me."

"Would a birthday cake from Mc cluckers help you feel better?"

"No, but later I think I will talk to Theresa right now." Randy said as he ran to the park.

"Really you ditch me!" Howard yelled at a distance.

Randy didn't care because he was determined to win Theresa heart he told himself this as he ran and ran to the park and when he made it he was tired.

"I'm so tired." Randy said gasping for air.

Randy looked up to find Theresa sitting with Mcfist.

"Damn it what are you doing Mcfist."

Randy walked over to greet Theresa.

"Umm hi Theresa."

"Oh hi Randy."

"Well I guess I better be going I wouldn't want to intrude on you conversation." Mcfist said as he left.

Once Mcfist was out of sight they started to talk.

"What do you want Randy!"

"At first I wanted to talk, but now I need to tell you something."

"What tell me then leave." Theresa said as she crossed her arms

"I want you to stay away from Mcfist."

"Why?"

"Because he is bad knees trust me."

"Trust you, TRUST YOU, I trusted you alone with Heidi and you saw how that ended!"

"Calm down please."

"No I won't and I said to leave me alone!" Theresa said as she headed home.

As he saw her leave he felt more terror able then he ever felt.

"What have I done now?"

To be continued

Thank you for the review, but keep reviewing and follow so I know that you guys like my work and i'm working on a new story about adventure time so wait for that. Also again if you have a idea to help this story send it through the reviews


	13. The mistake

Randy stood there as he saw Theresa run to her house.

"Having a relationship is hard."

Randy then heard a couple of footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?" Randy said as he looked behind him.

It was Heidi.

"Hmm Hi Randy." said weakly

"On Hi." Randy said not too happy.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yeah kind of." said sarcastically

"Look I'm sorry I wish I didn't fall on you."

"We wish for a lot of things, but most don't come true."

"Well I can talk to her."

"Like I told Howard I'm pretty sure it will make matters worse."

"Well I wish I can do something."

"Yeah well I think I will go home."

"Wait can we talk." said Heidi nervously.

"Why?"

"I know that you are angry to me and I want to make it right."

"Okay, but it will be hard to be forgiven." Randy said as he sat on a bench

"I know." Heidi said as she sat next with him.

"Okay what do you want to talk about."

"Umm okay then where is your favorite place to hang out?"

"Well I guess it would be the game hole."

"Hey don't you owe Howard some nachos from there?"

"Yeah did he forget about that?"

"No he complains that how you have not giving him nachos."

"Of course he wouldn't forget about that." Randy said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess." she said as she also let out a chuckle.

They talked for hours and as time went by Randy started to enjoy himself and the next thing they knew it turned dark.

"Well that was fun Heidi, but I have to go I can walk you home if you want me to?"

"Yeah I think so, but one more thing."

"What?"

Heidi suddenly started to get closer to Randy until their eyes were eyes meet and once they did their lips locked. Then Randy broke from the kiss by holding her shoulders back.

"Sorry Heidi, but I'm still in love with Theresa." Randy said as he leaving the park.

As Randy left Heidi put on a smile.

"Well I will need to change that." she told himself.

Randy walked home ashamed, but before he got there he ran into someone.

"Hello Randy."

Randy looked up to find Howard.

"Hey Howard what are you doing out this late?"

"I can ask you the same question, but I'm just came from a movie."

"Which movie?"

"Grave puncher 4D, but also why are you out here?"

"I just came back from the park."

"Why were you over there?"

"Umm I umm was just hanging out there."

"Hmm okay I'll believe you for now."

"Okay well I'm heading home."

"Okay later." Howard said awkwardly.

Randy then walked passed Howard and headed home, but all the time he knew that he couldn't tell Theresa or Howard about the kiss. Once Randy went home he went to dinner with his parent which they are spaghetti and meatballs.

"So Randy what did you do today?" Asked Randy mom

"I just went to the park."

"No something happen because I can see it on your face." Said Randy dad.

"Well I feel like I made a mistake."

"Why don't you tell us?" asked mom

"Not now maybe later." Said Randy as he ate a meatball.

"Well when you're ready." said mom

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course son."

"What do you guys have a fight with each other if you were my age?"

"Well I guess we would talk."

"Really that's all I needed to do, but it didn't work."

"Wait you had a fight with Theresa?" asked dad

"Yes and it was a bad one."

"What did you do?" asked mom

"Well Heidi fell onto me and then I was above her then when I looked up Theresa saw and thought I was cheating on her."

"Wow your in a pickle." said dad

"Yeah well I'm finished I think I will to bed."

"Okay good night." said mom

After washing his dish and taking a shower he went to bed and laid on his bed.

"Well lets see what happen next life." Randy said as he drifted asleep

To be continued.

DRAMA well I hope you like this also write a review okay and also if you have a idea and it hasn't been in this story yet don't worry I will or might have them if I can.


	14. No Words

Sorry for no uploads i just lost the feeling to write, but I found it and now I'm back and again soooooooooooooo sorry.

Randy woke up to a ringing sound realizing that it was his doorbell, so he got up to open the door. Once he open the door the person who rang was Howard.

"You Randy did you badly wake up?" Howard asked as Randy realized he was in his pj's.

"Yeah I guess." Randy said with a sleepy voice as he scratched his head.

"So anyways why did to come here Howard?"

"Well ever since you and Theresa got into a fight you seem lonely so I would like to hang out with my gaming bro." said Howard friendly with a smile.

"Didn't we hang out yesterday." Randy said with a yawn.

"No you ran off and went to talk to Theresa."

Just then guilt hit Randy's heart as he remembered that he made Theresa hate him more and kissing Heidi.

"Hmm Earth to Randy is anybody there." Howard asked as he waved his hand in front of Randy's face.

"Oh sorry I guess I just zoned out." Randy said with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm okay then do you feel hanging out?

"Sure let me just change." Randy said as he hurried to get changed.

Randy ran to his room and open his closet and grabbed his red shirt with his jacket and head to the door where Howard waited.

"Okay I'm done let's go." Said Randy as he closed his door behind him and locked it.

"Right." Said Howard happily.

Howard and Randy left for the game hole, but as that headed they spoke to each other.

"So Randy umm how is the deal with Theresa?"

"You don't want to know."

"C'mon how bad could have gotten in a couple of days?"

"Well when I got there she was talking to Mcfist." Randy said hateful

"What did you do?" Howard said as he looked at Randy with a curious look.

"I kind of told her not to talk to him."

"Really?" Said Howard with a "your dumb" face

"Also did I mention she now knows that I'm the ninja." Randy said fast.

"Randy is there anything else you need to tell me." Howard said angrily as Randy zoned out and thinking about the kiss Heidi and Randy shared.

"No there isn't." Randy said with a heavy heart.

"Umm okay then we'll we're here." said Howard pointing to the game hole.

"Oh well let's play." said Randy as he entered the game hole.

As he entered something bumped into him slightly pushing him backwards hitting Howard softly. Randy didn't see where he was going so he didn't see who he hit, but as he was about to apologize he knew who he bumped into.

"h-hi Theresa." said Randy weirdly

Theresa didn't say anything she only stood there giving Randy a glare. They just stood there neither of them knew how to act in this situation.

"Well I'm just going umm to go to the games okay." said Howard headed for the games.

Once again they stood there Randy not knowing what to say and everyone at the game hole felt the awkwardness, but then Randy spoke.

"Theresa we really need to talk, but not here." said Randy hoping she would respond.

Once he said that Theresa walked out of the game hole and into a nearby alleyway, and Randy followed her. Once they were in the alleyway Theresa leaned on the wall.

"Theresa we can't keep acting like this we need to work out our problems." said Randy

"Look Randy I've been thinking." said Theresa said sadly.

"About what?" said Randy nervously.

"I do think we should see other people." said Theresa holding back her tears

"Why!?." Said Randy holding back his tears as well.

"Because I just can't trust you I wish I could, but i can't." Theresa said as she started to cry.

"You can trust me please trust me." Randy said holding back the tears

"Please Randy don't make this harder than it already is, so bye." Theresa said crying and running out of the alley leaving Randy alone.

Randy felt empty he couldn't think of anything to say. Then Howard came into to the alley wondering what happen.

"Hey Randy what happen?" Howard asked

Randy didn't reply he just put on his hood on and headed home. Howard didn't say anything to him because somehow he knew that Randy needed some space.

Randy arrived to his house and entered to be greeted by his parents who were confused. They asked why was he home early, but Randy didn't respond he just head to his room. He took off his jacket as he entered his room and saw something that caught his eyes. It was a picture of Randy and Theresa eating cotton candy at the carnival on one of their dates. Randy lifted the picture then tears started to pour out of his eyes.

"Where did it go so wrong?" Randy said as he headed for his bed where he laid.

As he closed his eyes trying to forget what just happened he told himself one thing "How did his life get so complicated." and with that Randy went to bed early.

Woah Randy you really screwed up anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and again sorry for no uploads for a long time also I like to wish everyone a happy new years 2016 have a great time.


	15. Darkness comes

**I'm so sorry I have been gone for so long sorry for the wait it because I hit another writer block anyways I'm hopely back on track. If you waited for this chapter this I hope this was worth it**

Mcfist office

"Viceroy when will my new robots will be done?" said Mcfist impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"I told you I will take awhile." Viceroy said angrily

"Fine leave my office I have matters to attend to." said Mcfist pointing to the door.

Once Viceroy left Mcfist went to his chair planning to take a nap, but then something whispered in his ears.

"I can help you." the voice said haunting.

"What who's there?" said Mcfist standing from his chair and scanning the room.

"I'm just here to help." the voice said.

"What do you mean and where are you?"

"I'm always around I am the darkness and I can help you get rid of the ninja."

"How?"

Then all of a sudden a dark orb appeared in front of Mcfist.

"What is this?" said Mcfist as he grabbed the orb.

"Put this into your suit named thunder punch and it will make it faster, stronger, and deadlier.

Mcfist pressed a button on his desk the reveals his suit. Then he pushed the orb into the suit and a dark purple fog engulfed the suit. When the fog went away the suit looked so diffrent that he couldn't even recognize it anymore. Instead of being red, yellow, and white it was replaced with black, purple, and red. Also the face now looked like a monster as well there was many spikes on it shoulders and leg. Now it even had 2 sword on the back of the suit which made it look more menacing.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Mcfist

"Let's just say I would like the ninja to be out of the picture."

"Well let me test this new suit out." said Mcfist as he entered the suit.

Once he was in he could feel it the dark power and felt powerful. He felt invincible in this suit enough that he could take over the world by force. He drew the swords and when he did they burst into purple flames that surrounded the sword.

"Woah I feel powerful."

"indeed now take care of the ninja."

"Finally I will defeat the ninja." Mcfist said right before the turned on his rocket boots and flew to the school.

Back at school

School won't start until 10 minutes and it been a week since they broke up and Randy mental statues hasn't improved since he still cries for her hoping things will be alright, but he couldn't get over her. Then he saw Theresa entering the school and Randy knew if he didn't give it one last try to be with her then he will feel pathetic. So he went up to her hoping that he could be with her and if she can forgive him.

"Theresa…." Randy tried to think of something, but couldn't.

"Randy I know what you are doing, but we need to move on because we could never work out." Theresa said looking away.

Hearing that broke his heart he felt like their was a void in his soul and it got bigger every time he sees Theresa. Just then Mcfist in his suit landed in front of the school

yard.

"Where's the ninja I demand him!" yelled in a distorted voice.

Theresa looked at Randy

"Anyways you have something to take care of."

Theresa walked off, but if Randy saw in front of her then he would see that she was crying.

Randy felt emlty, but he had to save the school so he put on his mask and smok bombed in front of Mcfist ready to fight and all the students rallied to the school to see the fight.

"So ninja are you ready to die?" Mcfist asked in a distorted voice

"I'm not dieing today." said Randy

"Hmm don't be so sure." Mcfist said laughing

They stood their the Randy made his first move by lunging at him with his sword. Mcfist moved to the side almost immediately and Randy flew past him. He countered by punching Randy in the stomach set Randy flying a and hitting the front wall of the school. Randy grunted as he pulled out his sword and Mcfist also pulled out his swords.

"So you want a sword fight bring it on!" yelled Randy running to Mcfist.

They were locked in battle and as they continued the crowd of people started to realized that this was a serious battle. They clashed sword together then both of then slid back caught in their breathes before they go back to fighting. Randy checked to make sure that all of the students were safe then he saw Theresa. Their eyes locked for a second until Theresa looked away and Randy did so too. Every time he saw her he felt a little piece of him die every time, but then all of a sudden Mcfist lunged at Randy. He had to react fast he was able to block his first sword, but was not able to block the second one. The sword impaled Randy chest and exiting to the back of his back the sword when through. Randy screamed in pain as the crowd stood in fear that the ninja might die.

"This is where you die ninja in front of everyone you love." said Mcfist laughing

Randy vision was getting blurry and his breathing became heavier like he was working out his lungs. He looked around to see the face of Theresa who was covering he r mouth as she stood their looking at Randy. She began to cry and fell to her knees, but was this where he was going to die, is this there his life ends. Then his life begins to flash before his eyes and as he saw his life he saw Theresa how they kissed and hugged. This can't be where he dies no he didn't want his life to end.

"No I must live." Randy said to himself

To be continued

 **So I hope you like this chapter anyways I deeply apologize for to uploads and I hope you forgive me, anyways that all. Wait one more thing should I have s-e-x in this story because their in high school and some students have that experience. Anyways that all for now see you in the next chapter hoply.**


	16. New Light

**Hey guys well let's see what happens to Randy if he survived or if I end this story with death, but let's hope he lives. Also I'm so sorry I have been trying to get this story to continue, but I felt so lazy so yeah I will try to finish this story. Also should I make this story into a M+ so I can have these characters cuss and have some….. baby making time :) write in the review**

Randy was dripping blood down onto the sword and he looked down to see the sword in his chest. He tried to pull himself out of the sword, but every move he made he felt intense pain. Then out of nowhere Mcfist kicks Randy off of his sword making Randy scream in terrible agony. He fell onto the ground as he bleed the other students looked in horror. They were used of seeing the ninja getting brushed, kicked, punched, and even getting thrown through walls. They always thought the ninja can never be killed, but they now see the rough reality. Then Mcfist kicked Randy at the student's direction, but the they dodged his flying body before it hit them. Still his body hits the school wall cracking it a little, but still enough to cause Randy to scream in pain again. He was still bleeding heavily and he felt light headed.

"I can't lose" Randy said as used his sword to support himself up.

"ooh the little guy still believes he can win." Mocked mcfist as he cleaned his blade

"Screw you!" Randy said as he cough out blood.

"Hmm should I let you suffer or kill you?" Mcfist constipated as approached him.

Randy was in trouble he had little force to move and every movement he made he could feel an unbearable pain.

"Well ninja let's make a deal." said Mcfist as he approached Randy.

"What?" Randy said as he held his chest.

" You see the man who gave me this power wants you out of the picture as do I, but I want you to take off your mask." Mcfist said as he held out his hand for Randy to give his mask.

"Why do u need it?"

"Well I don't want your mask I want them to see the real you and know the face of the man that let them dowm." Mcfist said as he pointed at the students.

"What do I get out of this deal?"

"Well I guess I will kill you instantly so you don't need to feel pain no more, so we have a deal?" Mcfist said as he still has his hand out waiting for the mask.

Randy was out of energy, out of options, lost a lot of blood, and he feels light headed and almost about to pass out. What can he do at this point, but he can get a quick and painless death at least, so he used his sword to stand up and was about to take off his mask until.

"STOP!"

All of a sudden Theresa stood between Randy and Mcfist.

"I can't let you hurt the ninja anymore!" Theresa said with her arms open.

"Aww the little girl thinks she can beat me, that's adorable." Mcfist said as he pushed Theresa aside, but she once again she came between Randy and Mcfist.

"Little girl I have no time for this!" Mcfist said as he pushed her harder aside, but once again (she is determined) she steps between them.

"That's it!" Mcfist said as he smacked Theresa making he fly across the air and hit the floor hard. Theresa yelled in pain and Randy realised when she was getting up that her arm was broken (dislocated). The crowd of students stood in fear because they were about to help Theresa until that happen, but then something happened to Randy. Something snapped in Randy head causing his eyes went blue as well causing a cloud of smoke to engulf him.

"What's happening?" Mcfist asked the crowd of students hoping for a reply.

"This has never happened before, and if u wanted him dead then why didn't you kill him when u had the chance and then took his mask off Mr. Robot man" said Doug

"Umm excuse me what you name?"

"Doug!"

"Shut it Doug before I make you into a kabob!" Mcfist said pointing his sword at Doug face.

"Okay sir." Doug said with his hands up

Then all of a sudden within the cloud of smoke a bright blue light appeared blinding the crowd of students and Mcfist. When I bright light faded and the smoke disappeared Randy appeared, but not the same. His suit changed to the opposite colors with red and black being replaced with blue and white. Also his would seems to have healed as well he seems to be glowing like some kind white glow stick (idk I wanted him to glow).

"What the fugue well just because your appearance changed doesn't mean I won't kill you." Mcfist said as he rushed At Randy, but Randy lifted his hand and blasted a ball of energy. It hit Mcfist square in the chest causing him a fly backwards and hit a couple of trees causing him to stop.

"AHHHH!" Mcfist said as he got up and this time using his jets to charge at Randy, but Randy cupped his hands together and charged up his attack and waited. Mcfist was approaching close and when he was 5 feet from Randy. He pointed his hands Mcfist and blasted him and making him fly across the campus and hit the principal's car.

"Awww COME ON!" said the principal Slimovits.

When the smoke of the car faded everyone saw the Mcfist was gone and nowhere to be seen. The students cheered, but Randy did not. He looked over where Theresa was and she was slowly walking over to where they were. Randy rushed to her and students followed him as well. Her arm was still broken and she was in terrible pain and Randy saw that she was crying, but she kept quiet.

"Let's me see your arm." Randy said calmly.

She lifted her arm to him and he was able to see how painful it must of been to even move that arm. Then he carefully touched her arm and a bright light covered her arm blinding her, but when the light disappeared her arm was fixed.

"Ninja, ninja, ninja, ninja!" The students cheered. Then Randy covered him self in a bright blue light and disappered.

"Okay everyone head home school is canceled for today." said Pricipal Slimovits as he pointed to the bus.

Everyone cheered as the students got on their bikes or went on the buses, all but Theresa. She was looking at her arm not knowing that Howard was snacking right behind her and poked her back scaring her a little.

"Hey Theresa you okay?"

"Oh hi Howard, yea I'm okay."

"Well looks like the ninja healed your arm that was kind of him."

"Yeah." Theresa said as she examined her arm.

"Hey Howard wondering what would you do if someone you trust the most kept a secret from you that was dangerous?"

"Well I guess if I can't talk them out of it then I would help them out and make sure that person won't get hurt as much, but that's my opinion."

"Hmm I see your point Howard." She said as she looked over where Randy got stabbed.

"Well I'm just gonna go." Howard said as he pointed to his home.

"Oh see ya." Theresa said as she head home as well

So many emotions going through her head like should she forgive him, should she help him, or should she just disapper and hope that Randy will find someone who can support him. She is so confused and where is Randy now and what happen to him when he transformed into that new suit. Find out in the next chapter.

 **Man this chapter too me awhile also agian I'm sincerely sorry for no uploads in so long also agian should I have them cussing and you know… baby making time. Write a review and have a good day.**


	17. Rude awakening

**I KNOW I'M A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG WHO DOESN'T KEEP PROMISES OKAY I'M A ASSHOLE WHO CAN DIE IN A HOLE I'M SORRY I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK BECAUSE MY BRAIN IS TOO STUPID TO THINK OF A SEQUEL UNTIL NOW. ENJOY THIS ONE IS LONGER I HOPE. ALSO DOES ANYONE KNOW IF RANDY THE 9TH GRADE NINJA IS GOING TO CONTINUE OR NAH.**

Randy awoke to find himself on the floor. When he got up to examine his surrounding he saw nothing. As far as the eye could see only a wasteland and the sky was red as if someone killed the sky and let it bleed out. Then from behind him he heard a weak sound behind him, but when he turned around it was horrible. It was Theresa was a spike through her in multiple areas and her blood the gushing out and they stained the spikes. Randy wanted to scream, he wanted to swear, he wanted to kill, but he was useless, he couldn't do anything because he was paralyzed by shock. Then out of nowhere Theresa's mangled body started to twitch and soon began to move, but she could only move her head around freely. She looked at Randy in distress as if he could save her beyond death, but beyond death is something Randy couldn't save others from.

"You really did h-hate m-me." Said Theresa as some blood came oozing from her eyes.

"NO I LOVE YOU." screamed Randy

"If you really cared enough I wouldn't be here." Theresa said as she started to laugh."You believed keeping your secret from me was a good idea, but LOOK WHAT IT GOT YOU HAHAHAHAHA."

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, that was all running through his head, all he wants is from her voice to go away. Randy hid his secret from her so that people wouldn't use her as a hostage or worse use her against him, but all he could here is that demonic laughing piercing his thoughts and his soul. He fell on the floor cupping his ears trying to drown out the laught, but it grew louder and it felt as if Randy was going mad, he screamed trying to drown the laughing with his own vice, but once again it didn't work. Though he still continued with his yelling and the louder the laugh the louder he yelled then he awoke.

He found himself in the forest next to a small fire and tent, as well as wolf was looking at him with those crystal blue eyes. The wolf have snow white fur, but also had two blue strips starting his eyes, then goes down to his back, and ends on his tail. It somewhat resembles his own ninja design besides the color of course. Randy tried to stand up until a sharp pain from his chest, when he looked down his chest was wrapped up in bandages and they were slightly bloody.

"Well looks who's back from the dead." said an man in a hood

"Firstly who are you and secondly where am I?" said Randy holding his chest.

Then the man removed his hood to relieve himself. He had a orange beard and orange hair and looked Australian and on his side there is a sword in a sheath. He approached Randy, but he was hesitant to get close to him, but he couldn't move so he waited from the Australians move. He was holding a cup of water and extended to Randy.

"Here ninja you need to stay hydrated because you lose a lot of blood why fighting that monster." He said as he sat down next to Randy.

Randy was taken aback because he didn't have his mask on so how could have known he was the ninja, wait a minute where is his mask. Randy quickly looked around trying to find his mask, but he couldn't. Then the man took something thing out of his pockets and it was his mask.

"Looking for this?" said the man waving it in his Randy face. Randy tried to grab it back, but then he pulled back so that Randy couldn't get it.

"Give that back it's not yours!"

"Well yes and no" The man said shoving the mask back into his pockets.

"What do you mean?"

"You see you are the master of the mask for now, but once your 4 years are done then your done."

"Wait how do you know all these things about the ninja also you still haven't told me your name."

The man stood up and petted the wolf, but the wolf didn't respond to the petting.

"My name is Chuck and I am the guardian of the ninja secrets."

"Wait the guardian?"

"Yes I chose who will become the ninja and protect the mask." He said petting the wolf again. "So when a ninja time in the school ends so does their time with the mask."

Randy looked down thinking of what it must be like to just give up being a ninja after four years. He did understand that the day would come, but the more he thought about it, the more he was scared.

"But you are an exception."

"Wait what and why." Randy looked up in shock.

"You see besides the sorcerer there is another entity that was more honorable than him."

"Oh do you mean Julian evil twin right." Randy said as if he beat what chuck was about to say.

"I wish it was him."

"What's worse than those two?"

"Both of them wanted to rule the world, but this being has no intention of ruling at all."

"What do you mean?"

"This being just wanted to watch the world burn in chaos and watch all life die like a wounded animal, slow and painful."

"Why I understand why Julian and the sorcerer doing it, for power, but what's his purpose."

Chuck stood quiet lost in his thoughts trying to think of a way to tell Randy so that he'll understand and not freak out, but he couldn't.

"Look right now it's not important and anyways we need to treat your wounds because even though I patched you up now you have stitches within you you need a lot of rest." Chuck said as he took back Randy's empty cup and refilled it and gave it back.

"Also what do I have to do with this being and why am I going to keep my memories."

"Well you see you are the only one who can stop him."

"How?!"

"You may not remember, but while fighting Mcfist you changed as did your suit l, all the red strips became blue and all of your black parts became snow white and you gained a legendary power."

Quickly Randy looked at the wolf and wondered is the wolf somehow connected.

"As well you see in the scrolls they talk about a ninja that unlocks the true potential of the suit and that ninja will defeat this entity, and I believe that will be you."

"But what abou-" Randy was cut off

"Look we can keep talking, but what's best for you right now is rest."

Randy mind was full of thoughts of what Chuck had told him. Randy just laid on his back looking at the light purple sky and the orange clouds as they swayed arou…...WAIT THE SKY IS PURPLE AND THE CLOUDS ARE ORANGE?

Quickly Randy got up off his back and instantly regretted because he felt a overwhelming pain.

"Woah there you're going to open up some stitches and I'm not about to open you up again to fix them." Chuck said holding Randy's shoulders.

"Where are we?" Rin said grunting.

"Oh yeah I forgot you see you wounds are very bad and I have a feeling that the entity will attack soon so I brought you here so your wound would heal faster."

"So, that doesn't explain why I'm here."

"I didn't finish anyways this place slows down time around us so for reference an hour out there in the real world would be one day for us."

"Wait what how can a place like this exist."

"Don't try to think about it just rest because tomorrow I'm going to train you."

"You're going to train me?" Randy said taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes because even though you can use the suit well, but without it your weak and until this wolf puts his trust in you." Chuck said patting his head.

"Until he trusts me?"

"Yes until you prove you're worth and show him that you can fully wield

His power."

"But didn't I, you even said I gained his power."

"Well what I meant was that you unlocked his power, but you still haven't mastered it and the wolf only lent you his power to save the school, but now you need to earn it."

Randy looked at the wolf and it eyes became more menacing and more stiff. He had to earn this wolf's trust to gain his power and so that he can defeat this entity. His head was hurting and as he laid down all he thought was the dream he had with Theresa and he questioned himself. Was he really protecting her or was he protecting himself, we'll now it doesn't matter now all he wanted was on sleep and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _Back in the normal world_

Theresa was home at home hidden under her blanket on her phone just looking at her contacts and looking at Randy contact. It was a picture of them on one of their dates, Randy had a piece of cake on his face and Theresa put a piece of cake on both of cheeks. She laughed to herself while looking at the picture, but after she felt sadness as the picture of Randy getting impaired by that robot man. A tear escaped her eyes and dripped from her eye to her cheek and landing on her phone. She wiped her face and put her phone down and was about to fall asleep, but then someone rang her doorbell. She arose from her bed and trotted down to the door and opened it to find Howard standing there.

"Oh hey Howard why are you here?"

"Hey is Randy here?"

"No, why?"

"AHHHH because I haven't seen Randy since his fight with that robot thing"

"Wait you know that Randy is the ninja?"

"Yes anyways if Randy parents ask where's Randy just tell them he is staying that night at my place."

Howard left in a hurry scanning the area trying to find Randy and left Theresa without words. If Howard hadn't seen him and he's Randy's best friend then where could he be besides… if he died. Theresa quickly pushed out that thought and grabbed a jacket and hurried the opposite way that Howard went to help find him.

She kept looking till it became dark then she sat down on a bench in the park, she bought herself a cup of coffee for energy. She felt helpless, could his disappearance be her fault and Randy left her so that she could be safe. She pondered on this idea, but she was caught off guard by a man's voice and a hand coming onto her shoulder.

"Hello young one." The man said in a low voice.

Quickly Theresa moved back trying to get away from this man to see his face, but to her surprise the man was wearing a robe that covered his face with symbols resembling the ninja design.

"Oh I'm sorry it been awhile since I seen someone."

"W-who are you?" Theresa said as she seemed to be ready to bolt if the man did

anything.

"Don't worry about my name, but I have information of the location of your friend."

"Wait how can I know I can trust you?"

Then the man lifted from his rode Randy's jacket.

"As you can see I know who you look for and I can help you." The man said as he extended his arm looking for a handshake

Theresa thought on this idea, but in the end her decision was the same.

"Sorry, but I can't accept." Theresa said as she walked away. She couldn't trust him and if she got captured then I she would become a tool to destroy Randy wherever he is right now.

The man stood there lost in his thought then he retracted his hand back into his robe and walked away.

"Smart little girl." The man said to himself. "If she shaked my hand then I could have posited her and killed her and that would destroy the ninja mentally."

The man kept walking until he came across the school where the sorcerer is held prisoner. He stood there and thought to himself.

"Hmm they changed the up huh." The man said giggling."I will destroy this world, I will get my revenge."

The man kept walking and in a blink of an eye he vanished into the night.

So Randy is training and Theresa cheated death from the entity himself, as well he is getting stronger. What will happen next, will Randy obtain the wolf's powers or will Theresa be killed by the entity, we'll stay tuned (hopley not long).

 **Phew well that was long, but I am a lazy asshole, but better late than never and now I have laid down the ground work and the final arch of my story and I will be ending it soon maybe in 5 to 3 chapters, but hopely I don't get lazy.**


	18. The Unknown

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER (HOW MANY OF YOU THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T UPLOAD AT ALL) I'll try to upload the next chapter faster because I'm planning to finish this before my spring break ends. Also I'm tried to make the Randy's training in one chapter, but I couldn't.**

 _In the other world_

Randy is rudely awoken by a trumpet played by the sleep hater Chuck. Randy got up from his back in an instant and covered his ears trying to block the horrible trumpet.

"HEY I'M WANT SLEEP!" Said Randy as Chuck stopped playing the trumpet.

"Rise and shine time for training!" said Chuck as he scratched his beard.

"AHHH." Randy looked up to the sky and the light purple sky is now dark purple."WHAT TIME IS IT?!"

"Hmm well if we're going by time here then it's about 3 a.m."

"That's so early and didn't you said I needed rest." Randy said waving his finger at him.

"Yeah all day yesterday you slept and you need to earn the wolf's trust."

Randy looked around trying to find out where the wolf was and was unable, so when he went to ask Chuck where it was the wolf was staring dead straight in Randy's fast. This naturally scared the shit out of Randy causes him to jump back almost falling back.

"Woah how you do that."

"Once I trust you, you'll know." The wolf responded.

"WHAT YOU CAN TALK, I WAS ONLY ASKING YOU A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Randy was freaking out.

"Let's not talk about, for now show me you can wield my power so you can protect that girl before the entity get to her first."

"Firstly how do you know about Theresa and secondly how does this entity know to hurt Theresa specifically?"

"You're that thick headed boy, of course I know about Theresa because I gave you the power to save her." The wolf said annoyed.

"Hey you don't need to be a dick about it." Randy said angrily

"Also the entity saw when Theresa got hit you gained my power so if he could break you mentally, he will."

Randy sat on this, did he just out Theresa in the crossfire of his battle with this his entity. He became frighten of this thought, would he find out that when he comes back from this world would Theresa be dead. Randy was pulled from his thoughts when a hand came onto his shoulder.

"Now do you understand why we need to hurry and train?"

"Yeah." Randy sighed."Let's get started."

 _Back in the normal world_

Theresa was racing to her house as quickly as possible, she had just denied the deal with that man in the robe. She arrived to her house and was immediately greeted by her parents and they were not happy.

"Where have you been Theresa!" Said her Father as if he was about to lose it.

"Well umm my friend lost his dog and she needed help." Theresa said with a slightly guiltily look, she knew if she told them that she was looking for Randy they're give her a lecture about relationships so she rather skip that.

"Still you should have told us, what if you get kidnapped and we don't know where your are."

"I'm sorry." Theresa said going through them trying to go away before they say anything else.

"Also you grounded all day tomorrow." Said her Father

"Wait,but tomorrow I have plans." Theresa said, but really she wanted to help find Randy.

"Too bad because we planned for you to be here when we got home, but you know how that worked out." Her Father said in an sassy tone.

Theresa stormed to her room and slammed the door so hard you swear an lightening bolt just hit. She jumped on to head and stuffed her head into the pillow and screamed out all her anger onto her pillow. Then she heard someone open her door and she was about to throw her pillow at the person who open the door, but she stopped mid throw when she realized it was her little cousin.

"Hey cuz why are so made?" He said with a curious smile."I mean what did you expect, you left without telling any of us."

"Look Jacob there is a reason, but I can't say because it's an complex reason." Theresa said patting her cousin head.

"Hmm I don't get it, but anyways where's Randy, you used to always bring him around?"

"Lil cuz I really don't know." She said as she pulled some lose hair from his head.

"Well I'm going to sleep, can you read me a story?" Jacob said tugging on her shirt.

"Yeah just get into your pj's." Theresa said as her cousin rushed out of her room and into the guest room.

Theresa grabbed Jacob's favorite book that she had on her bookshelf and went to the guest room. She found that her little cousin is already in the covers just waiting for her to start reading. She cracked open the book and started, soon enough her little was asking questions about why this character did something. Then without realizing it Jacob had fallen asleep, she closed the book and laid a kiss on his forehead and turned off the lamp and left the room. She went to her room and put on her pj's and went under her blankets and slowly closed her eyes.

 _Back in the other world_

Randy is meditating in the wood, his eyes are closed and his ears are wide open. Within his hand there is a few shuriken and Chuck is waiting within the trees like a predator stalking his prey. Then without warning Chuck throws a shuriken of his own aiming for Randy's head. Quickly Randy throws a shuriken clashing with the opposing shuriken. Then a cardboard cutout of a monster popped up with a red dot on its forehead. Randy threw a shuriken hitting the monster, then another appeared and Randy threw another, but then 6 appeared in a row and Randy threw 6 shuriken and they all hit their targets. Then the wolf hit a gong and Chuck dropped down from the tree and examined the cardboard cut out.

"Hmm you're getting closer to the red dot." Chuck said as Randy was about to smirk."But not close enough, AGAIN!"

"AHHH come on we've been doing this for how many days, no but for reals how many days have we've been doing the same training?" Randy said tilting his head.

"Hmm I forgot too."

"Well still can't we take as little break, I mean we've been doing the exact same thing for the past days,and my arms are tired and my hands are cut up." Randy said showing his cuts on his hands to Chuck.

"Hey didn't you know Bruce Lee practice perfecting his kicks by doing training the same way everyday." Chuck said as he wiped sweat from his head.

"Well I'm not him and I'm tired, hungry, and I want to lay down." Randy said annoyed.

"Hmmm alright I guess it's food time." Chuck said as he goes to the pot a top of the fire and takes two bowls and fill them up with soup and hands one to Randy.

After receiving the cup Randy dug in and ate as if this was his first meal of a lifetime. Because of this Randy finished early and was just sitting there and had one burning question in his thought.

"Hey you still haven't told me why this entity wants to destroy the world, I mean I'm going to fight him so I feel like I should know so I'm not clueless."

Chuck sat quiet for only a moment and took a sip from his bowl of soup.

"Don't you really want know?"

Randy nodded his head eagerly waiting for Chuck.

"Back when the first ninja became the first ninja officially, the world was in darkness and you know who was the cause of that."

"The sorcerer."

"Yeah, but the world was had so much darkness within it that the first ninja and I decided to recruit more ninjas."

"Wait there was more the one ninja!"

"Yeah, we decided I would scout for the ninjas and He would train them and give them their suits and it was like a league of assassins, but they all died." Chuck said with a guilty face.

"Wait, how can basically a league of assassins be killed?"

"It's because of me." Chuck said with a sorrow voice.

"Because if you?" Randy said confused of what he just heard.

Chuck gulped the last of his soup and set his bowl down.

"Well that's enough for now, let's get back to training." Chuck said as he grabbed a couple of shuriken and headed for the training area.

Randy looked over to the wolf who was still drinking his soul from his bowl.

"Do you know what happen to the ninjas?"

"I only know as much as you, also duck." The wolf said as Randy ducked and a shuriken flew past where his head used to be.

"Hey training time!" Chuck said pissed.

Randy sighed as got some shuriken as well and headed for the training are as well.

 _In the normal world_

Theresa is rudely awoken by the doorbell, she gets up and headed for the door to find Howard.

"Theresa if the police come to you asking where Randy is, say that you have seen him." Howard said in a panic voice.

"Wait didn't you tell me say that he was at your house?"

"Yeah well the cops rolled up to my house asking for Randy, so I told them I didn't know where he was."

"Wait even so didn't you tell Randy's parent that he was at your house?"

"They never came to me, I guess they already thought he was at my house, but when they came to my house to get Randy I told them he wasn't with me and they panic."

"So why did the cops come to you?"

"I guess Randy's parents didn't tell them he wasn't at my house so they asked me anyways."

"Is this all you want to tell me?"

"Well I could use help finding him because what if they find Randy's body, but in ninja form."

"Your right, but I'm grounded."

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they working and they don't get back till later today, but my little cousin is here."

"Can't you just tell him not to snitch?"

"Hmm I'll see, just stay here." Theresa said as she rushed upstairs to find Jacob awake on his bed reading a book.

"Hey cousin I want you to do something for, I'm going out to help my lost friend and I want you to keep quiet about me going out."

"But don't you tell me that when I'm grounded it was for my own good?"

"Yes, but this is a special exception because it's for a better cause, so please keep this a secret."

"Hmmm okay, I trust you" Jacob said as Theresa gave him a hug and left with a jacket on and changed into some normal clothes.

They headed out and discussed the routes they were going to take so they can find Randy faster.

"So I already checked the neighborhood for Randy, so we can mar-" Howard cut off his words to see a pair of cops next to Randy's mother on the floor sobbing and Randy's father comforting her. Howard ran to the cops while Theresa was there, just standing, she saw Howard running to the police and all of a sudden Howard face turned in horror. He walked slowly back to Theresa and he was mumbling something she couldn't hear.

"Theresa we don't need to look anymore." Howard said with tears in his eyes.

"What happen?!" She said as she tried not to think of the worst.

"They found his body down the river and he was dead."

"No, no, no, no this can't be there must be a mistake!" Theresa was hyperventilating.

"Theresa they showed his body to Randy's parents to make sure it was him." Now a couple tears escape his eyes.

Howard walked off leaving Theresa in shock, without realizing it a few tears stained her face. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder and when she looked back it was the man in the hood.

"Isn't that a shame, if only you taken my deal." The man in the robe snickered.

Theresa pushed him back to find he was gone, but reappeared behind her and she stepped backwards.

"Even though he may be dead, I can revive him, but all I need is your help, so you can find some redemption." The man said as he extended his arm.

Theresa stared at his hand, should she, she wants Randy so bad, what other choice does have. Even if it's just false hope she wanted it, if she made the deal with him earlier, Randy could have been alive. She extended her arm and was about to grip his hand until she realized something. Randy wouldn't want this, to revive someone to the dead, no one can do that, and this man has a bad feeling to him, and on top of that she doesn't even know him. She retracted her arm.

"No, nobody in the world could do that." Theresa said as she walked away heartbroken.

The man in the robe was left again on his own with a slight anger in his eyes.

"What does it take for you to die silently."

Then the man disappeared into nothing within a blink of an eye.

 **Well that happen, this was a long chapter and as I said I tried to get all of Randy's training in one chapter, but it would be very long and it would have taken a few more day, but the next one will becoming soon.**


	19. The reunion

**Here you go, originally this was going to be a part in the previous chapter, but it was already long so here is the next continuation.**

 _Back in the other world_

Randy was in a fighting stance with a makeshift sword which was just a stick as well he was blindfolded. Chuck was near a tree, this time he wasn't attacking, but just waiting. Then Chuck hit the tree making a couple of leaves fall, then Randy used his sword and cut through them in an instant. Randy took off his blindfold to see his work, to see Chuck examining the leaves very closely.

"Looks like your cuts are clean."

"So can go on to the next type of training?" Randy said with a little joy in his voice.

"Hmm no because of that." Chuck said as he pointed to a leaf uncut."You missed one."

"Alright let's do this again." Randy said as he sighed.

"No, you've been training hard today and you shouldn't push yourself." Chuck said in a serious tone.

"Wait are you serious!?" Randy said shocked

"Yes." Chuck said as he headed for the noodles that were cooking in the pot.

Chuck grabbed two bowls again and fills them up with delicious noodles. Chuck picked up some choke sticks and started eating while Randy grabbed a fork and dug in, but this time he wasn't eating as fast.

"It seems like your attitude has gotten better and so did your appetite." Said Chuck as he ate a strand of noodle.

"What you mean?"

"Well we first started training you would get mad when I told you that you messed up and you had to do it again, as well when I have you food you ate it in a hurry." Chuck pointed out.

"Well I mean I feel like if your eat it slower it somehow fills you up." Randy said as he slurped up a few strands of noodles.

They stood there in silence for awhile, neither of them wanted to break the silence, they heard the birds chirp and the water flow, All felt at peace, but Randy still had questions.

"Chuck, you still haven't told the whole story." Randy said staring at Chuck as he stood silent.

"Where did we leave off?"

"You had just told me that it was your fault that are the ninjas are gone."

"Hmm alright you know how I pick the ninjas and the first ninja?"

"Yeah."

"Well this time while recruiting I went to this temple, I found a boy who possessed amazing abilities, he was fast, sneaky, smart thinker, as well he had a golden heart." Chuck said as he set down is cup of noodles.

"So is that the entity?"

Chuck nodded "Yes, but I never thought his golden heart would turn out to be an act."

"So how did that happen?" Randy said with eager, this was more interesting that he first thought.

"That's a story for another time." Chuck said as he grabbed the makeshift sword and threw it to Randy.

"Come on, can you at least give me the entity name so we can stop calling him the entity?" Randy as he ran to Chuck side.

"His name is lucifer."

"REALLY!?"

"Nope, his name is just Mike." Chuck chuckled

"Awwww it would have been so bruce if his name was lucifer."

 _In the real world_

Theresa was in her bed under the covers trying to hide from the real world like a child. She had stained her pillow with tears, she blamed herself for his death. If she hadn't said all those things to him he could have taken down that robot, but his head wasn't in the game because of her. Now she could never tell him that she was sorry, for not trusting him, now he's dead. Suddenly her door was slowly open by her little cousin, he crept in carefully trying not to startle her.

"Ummm, hey cousin, did you your find your missing friend?" Jacob said quietly.

Theresa said nothing for a moment, she thought of how to tell her little cousin without terrifying him. She sat up onto the of her side of the bed and open her arms asking for an embrace. Jacob went from the hug and she held him gently as if he was a newborn baby.

"Jacob… things happen in this world…. and some people leave this world because of what happens… so…." Theresa didn't know what to say.

"I get it." Jacob said surprising Theresa.

Jacob's embrace become stronger and Theresa started to sob on top of his head, for a while they just hugged, but then Theresa broke the embrace.

"Thank you, Jacob." Theresa said wiping her tears from her face.

Jacob hugged her one last time before leaving the guest room, Theresa went to her desk and pulled out a few photos of Randy. She had a picture of them making a cake, Randy had put cake frosting on her face making her smile, the next picture is a selfie of them eating ice cream. They look so happy as if anything in this couldn't take them apart from each other, but that was just false hope. Then someone else enter her room, it was her parents.

"Honey… we heard what happen." Her mother said holding her hands together."If you ever want to talk we're always here."

"Thank you, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Theresa, we all feel sorry for Randy's passing, but the quicker we move on, the faster we can go back to our normal lives." Theresa father said, all of a sudden Theresa stood up.

"GET OUT!" Theresa screamed.

Theresa screamed as if her life depended on it, Theresa parents stood there and then walked out the door and Theresa slammed the door. Behind the door she heard her mom yelling at the father as he stood there confused on what he did. She went back to her bed hiding under the covers, until out of the corner of her eyes she saw a bright blue light. She got out of the covers and on her desk there was a necklace that somewhat resembles the one that Randy wore, but this one had a golden color to it and it had purple corners on the diamond. She picked it up, it felt warm as if she had a little piece of sun her hand, there was some carving on it. To her these carvings seem familiar, so grabbed a book that she seen these cravings.

The books has no straight information of the necklace, but it is in a story that supposed to be centuries old. The story goes that there was a warrior who was as vicious as a wolf who fallen in love with an empress, but their love was forbidden, so the empress gave a necklace to the warrior while she kept another which they communicate with each other. When the warrior had fell all of his powers were sealed into the necklace, the necklace was returned to the empress, she locked the necklace away and when the empress died they disappeared.

Theresa looked at the necklace, she wondered, why did this come to her now, why did it pick her, her mind was cluttered with questions.

In the other world

Randy had just finished his training and was having some rice for a celebration of his long trial. He looked over to the wolf who seemed content with himself, the wolf told him earlier that Randy earned his trust and will give him his power. Still before Randy leaves this world he still wanted to know why the extinction of the ninjas was his fault.

"Chuck can you tell me the whole story now?"

"Alright I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore." Chuck sighed." As you know I meet this boy who possessed great power, but I didn't see that he was evil, I was so blinded by his amazing abilities I didn't see that in his eyes I saw death. On a mission to retrieve a relic that possesses true evil within it, the orb, I sent Mike aka the entity to retrieve it, but he never did, that night he killed 3/4 of our ninjas while they sleeped. He consumed the relic and became apart of it.

"Wait then why did he turned more evil than the sorcerer, I mean the sorcerer had more than 1 orb?" Randy said confused.

"You see even though it is true the sorcerer does have more orbs, even Julian evil twin had more orbs at one point, but they used the darkness as a tool, but he is the darkness, anyways once the rest of the ninjas knew the attacker was Mike it took all of us to seal him away, but almost all of us were killed, only a few lived, but they were severely injured. The first ninja and I were the ones that were least injured, but the next thing I will tell you, will make me seem like a coward.

"What?"

"I erased everyone's memories."

"... Why?" Randy said with anger.

"I was scared that if we grew too big and if I pick another evil recruit the same events might unfold again, that's why there is only one ninja so that I can only worry about one."

"Wait doesn't the nomicon hold the lessons of the past ninjas, but it never said anything about this."

"Firstly you think that the nomicon is filled up with lessons of teens are high school, you really believe that, as well I rewrote some of the story's in the nomicon."

"So what now?" Randy said, he finished his training, he gained the wolf's trust, does he just go back to the real world?

"Well now, here." Chuck said as he threw his mask to him."You have learned everything you can learn so now you're ready whenever Mike comes.

Randy looked at his mask, he hadn't seen this in a month or so, he's been in this world for a while some part of him is going to miss it. He put the mask in his back pocket.

"Don't forget about me." said the wolf as he approached Randy. Suddenly the wolf became a bright light and blinded him, then the wolf was gone and in his hand the necklace appeared. He lifted it to his face and gazing into it, he now sees there is a wolf logo inside the diamond. He put the necklace on and felt somewhat more powerful than before.

"So how do I get out of here?"

"Oh that's easy just open the gate to your world."

"How?"

"Just think about a place in your world, but I'll advise you to think about the forest because that is where I found you."

"Why is that important?"

"Because if you pick somewhere else to be teleported where your body wasn't at the time I brought you here then you'll probably rip space and time and destroy the universe.

"Well okay then." Randy said nervously, he thought about the forest then suddenly a portal appeared in front of him.

"See you later Randy."

"See ya." Randy said as he entered the portal, he felt his body be zapped then he was on the floor, and it was night. His head hurt a little, suddenly his necklace started blink a light faintly, Randy wonders what it is.

 _Back to the re… I mean Theresa._

Theresa was on her laptop trying to find anything about the necklace, but there was nothing on it except the story, not even the carvings are known. Theresa looked over to the necklace to find that it was fishing faintly. She grabbed and held it in the direction of the forest and it flashed faster and brighter. She wondered what this meant, but for some reason she wanted to follow this. She grabbed a sweater and even though she was in a blouse and shorts she didn't change, and she left.

She was in the forest and the necklace was brighter and was flashing is much faster, suddenly she heard something in the forest, she stopped in her tracks and held her breath, she saw a person in the darkness it slowly approached her, until it saw her face, then it walked into the moonlight. She almost didn't believe it, it was Randy, she now had tears on her cheeks and they ran over her face. She ran to Randy tackling him and causing him to fall backwards and almost hit the tree.

"I...thought… you...were...gone.." Theresa said sobbing.

"It's okay." Randy said embracing her.

"I'm….so...sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything I did, I thought you were gone for good and I realized how much I love you, so let me do this for you." Theresa said as she lifted up her shirt, Randy grabbed her hands stopping her.

"You don't need to do thi-." Randy was cut off by Theresa lips.

"Please, let me."

 **OKAY THIS MAY GET A LITTLE 18+ YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. So the next bold letters will be when it ends.**

She took off her blouse and was fully exposed, she blushed and kissed Randy, she slowly reached under his shirt and took it off, on his chest there was the scar. She stared at it until Randy broke her gaze by lightly touching her face. Randy stood Theresa up and he pulled down her shorts down slowly trying not to startle her. She blushed as Randy stared at her untrimmed hedge, then Theresa did the same to Randy and took his pants off to his his hardened member. They were both nervous, so neither of them knew what to do, but Randy made the first move.

Randy kissed her and slowly laid her down onto the grass, he held her breast in one hand and lifted her leg up with another. He pointed his member to her box, he was nervous and so as she, he looked at her and she nodded, he slowly pushed himself forward. Before he knew it, he was in, he saw that their was blood, he looked at Theresa, her face was in pain, but she told him to continue. Her pain soon became pleasure as every thrust she felt one with him, he picked up the pace, then he quickly took it out and "finished" on the grass.

 **IT IS DONE**

She and Randy laid there looking at the sky, their bodies were sweaty and smelly, but they didn't care. They help each other as if they were going to lose each other, they wanted to stay like this forever. Though I was Randy who broke the peaceful silence.

"You know this changes everything."

"Yeah, but who said change was bad." Theresa said as she kissed Randy.

"Well we should get going." Randy said as he grabbed his clothes, Theresa did the same, but then Randy noticed the other necklace.

"What's this?"

"Oh that's a long story."

"A long story?"

 _After Theresa told Randy the story._

"Oh so these necklaces are both connected so that's how you found me in the woods."

"Yeah well that's the story." Theresa said grabbing Randy's hand."Let's go."

Randy walked with Theresa until they were in front of her house, then Theresa gave one more kiss before she left. She entered her house and Randy was left in the streets alone, he finally realized what he done, he just slept with his lover. His face slightly turned red just thinking about it. He went to his home and tried to open the door, but it was locked, he rang the bell and wanted for a moment, then his mother open the door holding a tissue. Once she saw him earlier she dropped everything and fell to her knees and held him as if death was trying to pull him away. She was sobbing so loud you thought she woke up the whole block, his father soon followed her cries and saw them hugging and he joined in, Randy never say his dad cry, but today was the first time.

 **Firstly I hope y'all liked this chapter, secondly this chapter was more uncomfortable for me because of you know what. Anyways the story is almost wrapping up. Also leave a review, I mean It isn't hard.**


	20. Sorry (

**Okay ummm….. so yeah the reason I wanted to try to get the last chapter out before my spring break ended is because i knew the last few weeks of school were going to be hard, so I haven't had time to finish, not even weekends, but now that school is almost over my teachers are settling down, so I hope I can finish faster because I know how some of you love this story (and some hate it).**


	21. Sorry (Sorry 2

I'll make this short I've been having writers block, I know many of you can make a ending for this story better than, but my mind is blank, but now I'm going to finish this story once and for all because I have other storys I want to make, but I need to finish this one before I work on the others


End file.
